


Choices

by Between_A_Dream



Series: Family Matters [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: When Delphine ends up in the supermarket at 3 AM, she is faced with a choice between satisfying Cosima's hunger and keeping her cat from scratching at her door the rest of the night.





	Choices

The fact that she was even here, standing in the middle of WalMart at 3:00 A.M., just to satisfy her pleading girlfriend's hunger, was ridiculous. And if it had been anyone else, Delphine was quite sure she'd have told them, in a painfully polite French way, to piss off.

But, because this was Cosima she was talking about, and because ignoring her would've been an exponentially more painful fate, there she was, freezing her ass off as she walked through the store wearing the most comfortable pair of clothing that she could still call clothing and didn't yet cross the line between clothes and pajamas.

She could still hear her lover's voice in her head.

_Flashback_

_"Delphine?"_

_The French woman was scarcely sure she heard her name, but it woke her anyways. She listened carefully, waiting for a sign that she had indeed heard correctly, but after giving it a few moments and not hearing anything she was about to go back to sleep._

_"Delphineeeee?"_

_She definitely heard it that time, as this was louder and stretched out longer._

_"Yes, mon amor? What is it?" she turned over to look at Cosima, studying her features through the dark and her blurry eyes for any signs of worry._

_"I'm hungryyyy," she wined. It took a moment for the words to register, and when they did she let out a small laugh._

_"Chérie, we do have some food left over," she pointed out._

_"Nothing good though. And most of it is full meals," the American woman groaned, letting her head fall to the pillow with a loud sigh. Delphine giggled softly and ran a hand over her back._

_"Well I'll make sure I pick you something up today at the store, alright?" she promised, but Cosima shook her head._

_"I can't wait that long for food!"_

_"Check the pantry then, there has to be something," Delphine was already pulling the sheets back up over her body. She felt the bed dip as Cosima slowly drag her body out of bed, not without a long stretch of groans in the process, and heard her make her way to the kitchen._

_About five minutes had passed and Delphine was nearly asleep again when Cosima shut the pantry door in frustration, rather loudly, she noted._

_"There's no food in here!"_

_Of course the blonde loved Cosima's voice- She honestly did love everything about her- But at 2:37 A.M. listening to her voice echo loudly throughout the walls of the apartment, and when she could barely keep her eyes open no less, made her cringe._

_"Cosima, mon amor, can't you wait until later?" Delphine groaned, burying her head under her pillow._

_"Noooo, Delphine I'm dying here!" Cosima jumped back into bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She removed her head out from under the pillow to see the brunette's lip poked out in a pout. Sighing, Delphine set her pillow down._

_"Is it really that bad?"_

_The only answer she received was a small whimper and she groaned._

_"Fine, I'll go to the stor-" before she could fully get the word out, Cosima squealed happily and leaned forward and kissed her._

_"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you!" the brunette giggled and Delphine rolled her eyes as she stood and changed her t-shirt to a sweater._

_"Je t'aime aussi, you brat."_

_End Flashback_

Despite her current mood, the French woman couldn't keep back a small laugh at Cosima's behavior. She may have been brilliant, but at heart she was a mere child.

Delphine's blonde hair had been thrown up in a messy bun. She wore a pair of old sweatpants that she no longer knew whether she or Cosima were the original owners, and a maroon colored sweater with white stripes over the sleeves.

Around her feet were a pair slippers that almost looked like moccasins, but she was quite sure that one of the only two cashiers of the night noticed by the look she gave her as she cast her eyes downward at her feet.

The other, a young teenage boy, was sat a few isles down and was preoccupied with his phone in hand, and as she entered the store Delphine made a mental note to make sure to check out in the register with the woman.

The woman who, even though looked ready to pull out her hair if one more thing went wrong in her life- Or in the next hour, whichever came sooner- Seemed to be the more responsible looking of the two.

To stay the building was cold was an understatement. Despite her sweatpants and her sweater, the only food that she knew would appease her dreadlocked girlfriend were the Eskimo pies in the frozen foods isle, and seeing as she had woken less than half an hour ago, her body was still prone to being exceptionally sensitive to the cold air.

"Merde," she muttered under her breath, already seeing wisps of cold air emitting themselves from her lips as she approached the frozen foods and pulling her arms closer around her body. "You owe me big time, ma Chérie."

It was as she was walking towards the isle, however, that she passed an isle of cat food, and she remembered that Eskimo hadn't eaten the day before because they hadn't yet gone to the store.

Delphine really had planned on going to the store later in the day, but Cosima wouldn't take no for an answer.

But now that the thought crossed Delphine's mind, she realized that the poor kitten must have been starving, and for at least an hour before she had managed to fall asleep she had been hearing his small cries of hunger and scratching at their door.

Feeling her heart swell at the memory, Delphine wondered if cats were allowed to eat ice cream. She wasn't too familiar with the studies, only knowing that dogs couldn't eat chocolate, and she was sure the rules applied similarly to cats. And, to her misfortune, Delphine found that the only flavor of Eskimo pies that were currently available were ones with chocolate in them.

She was well aware she didn't bring enough money to pay for both, and she knew that running home would be another half hour of wasted time.

She still intended on getting a few more hours of sleep, and she was barely awake as it was, so forcing herself to wake up enough to drive three more times on the exact same route would definitely be enough to ensure she didn't sleep again that night.

Delphine wasn't sure how long she stood there, but she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The blonde whipped around to see the teenage boy standing behind her, and she shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts.

"Um, yes?" she asked, slightly flustered.

"Do you uh... Do you need any help? You've been standing here for ten minutes," he asked after an awkwardly long moment of silence.

"Oh, non, I'm fine, thank you," she promised quickly.

"Okay, let me know if you need help," the boy had already turned back to his phone and was already walking away, but Delphine appreciated the gesture. She decided that maybe the teen was the way to go during check out after all.

Delphine sighed as she turned her attention back to her thoughts. Keep Cosima from ripping off her head, or keep Eskimo alive. It was a pretty obvious choice, even if it was slightly exaggerated, but she knew that whatever choice she made would make someone unhappy. Groaning, Delphine turned down the isle.

* * *

Despite what she had come to think, the woman would have probably been the way to go after all. Delphine had to wait for the boy to finish his phone call before he would check her out, and when the woman saw her approaching his isle she had excused herself and walked off to God knows where.

So, for ten minutes Delphine stood there, waiting for the boy to hang up with his mother, which didn't happen until his phone died. When it eventually did, it took another two or so minutes for him to figure out how to break a twenty, until she finally offered her own calculator on her phone.

So now there she was, forty five minutes later, finally walking into the apartment, thoroughly exhausted.

"Finally! That took you nearly an hour! You didn't get caught in traffic or anything did you?" Cosima's voice could be heard as she walked out of the bedroom, but she trailed off when she saw that Delphine was not holding her requested snack, but rather a bag of cat food in her arms.

"Um... I do hope you don't expect me to eat that," she giggled and Delphine sighed.

"Je désolé mon amour, but he hasn't eaten since yesterday, I couldn't let him starve," the French woman apologized before grabbing his bowl and pouring some of the cat food in. At the sound, a small mew could be heard from across the apartment and Delphine saw a bundle of white fur running over and pawing at her ankles. She giggled and set his bowl down, to which he instantly began eating.

"I hope you're not mad," the blonde offered, and Cosima looked between her girlfriend and the kitten before letting out a giggle. Delphine smiled and the dreadlocked woman made her way over to her lover before wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing their lips together.

"Aren't you just a big softie," she teased, knowing that Delphine was blushing even through the dark.

"Well, out of respect for choosing to put Eskimo first, I feel like I owe you a reward. But, because you didn't buy me any food, I think you also should be punished," Cosima's words ghosted over the French woman's ears and she shivered as the brunette pulled her to the bedroom. And an hour later, Cosima was no longer so hungry.


End file.
